Torn
by BunniesOfDoom
Summary: Minami wants nothing more than to watch his idol skate, but he also can't just abandon a sick friend.


Another filled request for someone who likes to indulge my love of Plinami! You can view Yuri and Minami's relationship as pre-slash or just friendship. Content warning for vomit. Set post-series. Enjoy!

* * *

When Yuuri had invited him to go to his next competition, Minami almost died of happiness. He can't imagine anything better than getting to watch his idol compete. And then, to make things even better, he found out that Yuri Plisetsky was competing too! Minami is sure that this is going to be the best weekend ever.

He's awestruck by the performances he sees. Both Yuris blow all of the other competitors away in the short program, and when the rankings come in, they're holding first and second, with Yuuri only a hair ahead of Yuri. Both of them had nailed every jump and step sequence, and Yuuri had landed his quad flip beautifully! Minami had cheered so loudly the entire time that he almost lost his voice.

As soon as he met up with the other two skaters, Minami had been chattering nonstop, babbling praise and asking countless questions. Yuuri takes it in stride, happily receiving the compliments and providing answers. On the other hand, Yuri just seems irritated by the whole thing. Minami has met the Russian skater before, so he's used to Yuri's rather abrasive personally, but he's being unusually short today.

As soon as they get back to the hotel, Yuri immediately goes to his room, claiming that he's tired. "He's extra grumpy today," Yuuri notes, looking thoughtful. "I hope that he's okay."

Minami is troubled by that thought, but like Yuuri, he's unsure of what to do. They both decide to go to bed; they have to be up early tomorrow.

If Yuri had been terse the day before, he's virtually silent when he meets up with them the next morning. His usually pale skin looks almost gray, contrasting sharply with his hair, and Minami can't help but notice that his hands are shaking. When Yuri outright refuses breakfast, Yuuri speaks up. "Yurio, I know that you're probably nervous, but you're competing today. You need your strength."

"That's not my name, and you're not my mom!" Yuri retorts. "And I already ate a protein bar earlier, so lay off." He scowls angrily and folds his arms across his chest, daring anyone to cross him.

Yuuri doesn't look fully convinced, but decides to leave the matter alone for now. Minami can't help but keep an eye on Yuri over the next few hours, and he doesn't like what he's seeing. The younger skater seems to be deteriorating rapidly, and by the time warmups are finished, the blonde is visibly trembling and swallowing convulsively every few minutes. "Are you okay, Yuri? Minami asks, concerned.

Green eyes narrow and direct all their wrath straight at Minami. "I'm fine," Yuri snaps waspishly, his voice a gravelly croak.

Allegro Appassionado is breathtaking. Minami is unable to look away the entire time Yuri skates. He's watched the younger skater before, but it's different this time. Yuri seems to be putting everything he has into the performance, and the entire audience is entranced. The spell is broken when Yuri finishes his routine and only holds his ending pose for the required amount of time before bolting off of the ice. He doesn't even stick around for the kiss and cry, so Yuuri and Minami stick around awkwardly to hear the score. It's a new personal best, and Minami cheers loudly. Yuri's score easily puts him in first place, and almost reaches Yuuri's record. It'll be a very tough routine to beat.

Speaking of Yuri, he still hasn't returned and it's almost Yuuri's turn. Minami is torn; there's nothing he wants to do more than watch Yuuri skate, but he doesn't want to abandon his (sort-of) friend. In the end, guilt wins out, and he goes to look for Yuri. He tells himself that it's what Yuuri would do.

He tries the locker rooms first, and when he hears a choking gag the moment he walks in, he has a sneaking suspicion that he's in the right place. When he opens the door, Minami gasps at the scene he finds: there's a puddle of vomit on the floor, some more in the sink, and a thin trail leading to one of the stalls. That's where he finds Yuri.

Yuri, who hasn't even changed out of his costume yet, is bent over the toilet bowl, heaving. His face is covered in a sheen of sweat, and when he turns to yell at his unwelcome guest, he's immediately cut off by a harsh retch.  
Minami's heart sinks at the sight before him; clearly, Yuri is very ill and desperately needs help, but he's at a loss for what to do. Noticing the way Yuri is shaking, Minami takes off his own jacket and drapes it around his friend's shoulders. That should help a little. Yuri is too busy throwing up everything that he's ever eaten to protest.

Next Minami shoots a text to Yuuri to tell him what happened, then cautiously presses a hand to Yuri's forehead. The younger skater jerks away almost immediately, but not before Minami can feel how he's burning up. Cold compresses are good for fever. Minami goes back to the sinks, runs the water in the one that Yuri was sick in, and wets a bit of paper towel in the other. He quickly rushes back to Yuri and presses the wet towels to his forehead.

Surprisingly, Yuri doesn't protest and instead lets out a little sigh. His peace is short-lived, though, and soon he's leaning forward with another gag. Minami runs his fingers through Yuri's blond ponytail, trying to comfort him as best he can. Yuri seems to melt into the touch, and by the time Yuuri finds them, they're sitting together on the bathroom floor, Yuri's head on Minami's shoulder as he continues to stroke his hair.

Yuuri smiles at the cuteness, but sobers up when he sees how bad Yuri looks. "Now what did you manage to get yourself into this time?"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
